


Flirting and Punishment

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's girlfriend is a tad drunk. But when her flirting gets her more attention that is acceptable, punishment must be doled out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pair of Judgmental Seb memes by my best bisch.

Admittedly, I’d had a touch more to drink than I should have. Ok, ok, a touch is a major understatement. I was drunk. But I was playing straight fabulously. Sebastian was the only one who could tell. I had reached the loud and flirtatious stage of inebriation but wasn’t to obnoxious and obvious yet.  
I knew I couldn’t sit still or be quiet for the press’s Q & A panel so I waited in the hall, chatting amiably with reporters who weren’t interested in my Sebby’s movie. They’d come to the festival for one project or another. One of the gentlemen was rather flirtatious and kept touching me. Only light touches and nothing inappropriate but I’d made it clear several times I didn’t like it.  
It was about the time his hand trailed south to my ass that the door to the conference room opened. And when I’d finally had enough. “Oy! You touch me one more time, you grubby little fuck and you’ll be pulling back a nub!” Well now, not only did our little group know, everyone in the hall within earshot of my voice as well as everyone in the Q & A panel knew as well.  
Sebastian looked at me pointedly then held up his phone and proceeded to text me. The door closed between us. I had time for a breath before my phone vibrated. I excused myself from the group and walked down the hall in the direction I knew he and his cast mates and director would exit.  
Seb: You’re drunk.  
Me: Yes, but that’s not the point. He wouldn’t stop touching me after I made it clear I didn’t want him to.  
Seb: Do I need to spank you for you to behave?  
My eyebrows shot into my hairline.  
Me: How the fuck is this my fault?  
Seb: Didn’t say it was. Answer my question, babe.  
I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at my phone.  
Seb: Do I need to spank you for you to behave?  
Me: Maybe.  
I immediately regretted my cheeky response.  
Seb: Oh ho.  
Me: Seb?  
Seb: We’re almost done here.  
Me: Seb?  
Me: Baby?  
Me: Seb?  
The door opened and my head snapped up. His cast mates smiled because they recognized me as his girlfriend. I had time to recover my surprise by the time he sauntered through the door, adjusting his tie.  
“Where is he?”  
“Where is who?”  
“The man who wouldn’t stop touching you.”  
“Oh, they were standing around up there.” I pointed down the hall in the direction I’d been when the incident had happened. His arm wound around my waist and rested warmly on my hip.  
“You look beautiful today. Have I told you that?”  
I blushed, looking down at the black and white rose print satin top. It clung and hung in all the right places. The black brocade pencil skirt hugged my ass above the ruffles at the back. His thumb rubbed along my side about the waistline of the skirt.  
“You have.”  
“Well, I’m telling you again. You look positively stunning.” He leaned in and kissed my shoulder at the neckline of the top. My heels and his dress shoes clicked together in time as we walked up to the group of reporters I’d been talking with. “This him?”  
“Yes, Sebastian.” He must have seen the man’s face over my shoulder through the open door.  
Sebastian’s arm left me and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned the weight of his playful grin on the man. “She said you continued to touch her after she told you not to.”  
“I never her touched her inappropriately.”  
“Liar, the touch on my ass was the last straw.”  
“You were flirting with me.”  
One of the female reporters cleared her throat. “She was flirting with us all, Gary.”  
Sebastian shook his head, his grin never failing. “That’s one of the things I love about her. She’s a natural flirt.” He looked over his shoulder at me. “Sometimes to a fault.” I blushed as I looked down. “I could forgive the ass touching. But you’re wrong. All touch became inappropriate when she asked you to stop. You don’t have the right to put your hands on my woman, on any woman for that matter, once she tells you to stop. Now, apologize.” Sebastian removed his hand from his pocket and gestured to me.  
“I’m sorry, miss.”  
“Thank you.” Sebastian nodded to the group and slipped his arm around my waist again. We walked down the hall in silence. I began to get nervous. “Where are we going?”  
“Back to the hotel before dinner.”  
“Won’t we be late?”  
“I couldn’t give a fuck right now.” I blinked.  
“Are you mad at me?” Yes, I’d had too much to drink. But I hated crowds and rather than be miserable all weekend long, I’d warned him I’d probably be drunk all weekend long. He apparently hadn’t taken me seriously.  
“Not mad, just…I don’t know.” We skirted the paparazzi. The hired car drove us back to the hotel. He felt stiff and distant as we walked through the lobby and rode up to the room. The silence fell in around us as he shut the door. He looked at me in the mirror’s reflection. “Do you like this tie, baby?”  
“Yes, you know I do.”  
He slid the knot free then pulled it off with a hiss. “I think it would look even better around your wrists.”  
He crossed the room, grabbing my wrist. I pulled it free on instinct but he grabbed it harder the second time, clenching his jaw. He wound the tie around it and reached for my right one. I did my best to keep it out of reach and behind my back. He walked me back to the wall and slammed me harder than I expected against it. I dropped my hand in my surprise and he snatched it, binding it securely in the tie.  
“Sebastian, we don’t have time-“  
He kissed me roughly, forcing my mouth open with his tongue. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and bit it lightly. I sighed, warmth and need pooling between my legs. Damn this man for knowing my triggers so well. “We’ll make time.” He led me to the foot on the bed then sat down, jerking me down by his hold on my bound wrists. “Across my lap.”  
“Yes, Sebastian.”  
I twisted so I lay across his lap. He gave me no warning when he smacked my ass. Hard and steady, he didn’t count and he didn’t have me count. The sting grew more than I could comfortably tolerate, increased by the fabric of the skirt stretched across my ass. I squirmed and he spanked me harder. His erection poked into my side. I struggled not to cry. Then it was over. He panted and I breathed heavily.  
I cried out at the yank of a handful of my hair. “No more alcohol the rest of the night. You will behave yourself at dinner or when we came back, I’ll use the belt.”  
“Yes, Sebastian.”  
“Stand up.” He released my hair and I stood on shaky legs. “Take your skirt off.”  
“Yes, Sebastian.” I lowered the zipper on the side and shimmied out of the snug black fabric. It slithered to the floor when low enough. He unbuckled his belt then brought out his cock. I watched him stroke it. When I looked at him, he was smiling.  
“Come here.” He pulled me closer then turned me around. He held himself steady as I sat down slowly. His breath against my ear sent chills through me as I leaned against him. His arm wrapped around my waist tightly while his other hand dropped to rub my clit. I rolled my hips as he thrust up, moaning and growling in my ear.  
I twisted my wrists in the tie but couldn’t get it loose enough to get free. Instead, I brought them up to the side of my head, fingers reaching for his unruly hair. My body undulated against his. I cried out as my orgasm swept over me. I stiffened in his grasp, my cunt clenching around him. He groaned, leaning forward to bite my neck as he found his release just after.  
Sebastian’s hand roamed my trembling thighs. I knew if I stood, I’d fall. Between the alcohol, the endorphin and the adrenaline, I knew I couldn’t stand…and I was wearing heels. He kissed where he’d bit me then just above it. Then he kissed my ear. I lay against him in his arms. He untied the tie from my wrists.  
“You need to get up, baby. We have to meet Stephen for dinner.” I sighed. “If you fall, I’ll catch you.” I turned to look at him. His dark features broken by his lovely blue eyes. I kissed him then smiled. My legs shook as I stood up. He stood up right behind me. I bent for my skirt. “Don’t put that back on yet.”  
“I thought we had to hurry.”  
“We should. On your knees on the bed.” I laid the skirt on the bed next to me as I knelt on my hands and knees on the bed. The lotion felt oddly cool between his warm hand and my hot flesh. I closed my eyes at the tender care in his strong hands as he soothed my darkened skin. He kissed the top of my head then was gone.  
I wiggled back into my skirt and fixed my hair and lip gloss. By the time he emerged from the bathroom, I was ready to go. He slipped his hand into mine then kissed my ear. “You look even more beautiful.” I couldn’t help the grin on my face as we left.


End file.
